


The End of an Era

by Emejig16



Series: 2014 Drabbles [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: To give a proper farewell to the radio show, have a little phan drabble. this has barely been edited so you’ve been warned.





	The End of an Era

As Dan and Phil boarded the train to go back to their flat the weight of today finally hit them. Both were very aware that this Sunday would be their last two hour “Dan and Phil” radio show, but now that it had already come and gone, it was finally occurring to them that this was it. After two long years of cultivating their show, this was the end.

The two silly kids who had been graced with this radio show were now saying goodbye and moving on from it. Both Dan and Phil could fondly remember jumping around their flat with pure excitement when they’d first found out that they were getting a radio show. Neither of them could believe that just being AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire could have landed them with such a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

It didn’t seem like it had already been two years. To them, it still felt like it was just yesterday that they’d first walked into to the studio. Both of them found it hard to believe that all of those intimidating buttons, switches, lights and cameras that once confused them, were now permanently etched into their finger tips, ready to teach their new hosts how to work them. 

Two years of fan made music videos, Dan vs. Phil challenges, Internet News, song requests and all of the other segments they did were now behind them. Two years worth of memorable quotes and moments were finally being brought to a close.

Neither of them could really put an exact word on the emotion they were feeling right now because it wasn’t sadness but rather a sense of accomplishment. A feeling similar to one that a parent might feel when saying goodbye to their child on their first day of school. To them giving their friends an opportunity to host the radio show was much like that.

This was them handing their child over to new people who are going to help make it grow and experience new tastes and sights it had yet to see.

Saying goodbye to their show made them feel proud in a way. It was a way of them showing how far they’d come. Never in a million years did they think that the two of them would be working for BBC radio 1. Just being invited to do Innuendo Bingo and host a Christmas special was enough for them, but look at them now.

Dan and Phil were professional radio show hosts, and were getting ready to start the process of it all with their friends. They’d had their time to test out the waters and now they were the captains of the ship.

Phil smiled at the thought and let out a soft sigh.

“Dan…” Phil started. 

“Yeah Phil?” Dan said turning to him.

“We did good didn’t we?” Phil asked quietly.

Dan smiled and nodded as he slipped his hand into Phil’s interlocking their fingers, “Yeah we really did.”

“I’m proud of us.” Phil responded, squeezing Dan’s hand. He rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, not really caring who saw.

“Me too.” Dan said rubbing over his knuckles. 

And as they rode the train back home both of them were sure that although this door was closing another one was already opening. All that was left for them to do was take the other’s hand and walk through.

They knew they wouldn’t regret it because if there was anything they’d learned over the last two years and all of the changes that had happened, it was that this too is going to be the start of something incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally written in 2014 to celebrate the end of Dan and Phil's radio show with BBC Radio.


End file.
